


Pillow Trove Promise

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mollymauk, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Molly doesn’t mind sharing.Fjord isn’t jealous.Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 18.





	Pillow Trove Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Fjord & Molly!
> 
> Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 18.

The room was silent. 

Fjord rolled over, and reflected that The Pillow Trove was an apt descriptor, because his pillow was amazing.

And the more he thought about how great the pillow was, the less he'd think about...  _ other _ things.

"You're pretty quiet," Molly observed into the darkened room.

Fjord didn't answer; there was a (small) chance that Molly would think he was asleep.

"You didn't have to leave earlier, you know," Molly continued. "You could have joined us."

Fjord grumbled something about privacy and not wanting to ruin anyone else's fun, then buried his face in his truly excellent pillow.

"Well, if you're sure that's all..." Molly replied, as though they had heard Fjord's words as clear as day. "And it wasn't that you were jealous...?"

"Jealous?" Fjord echoed, sitting up.

"Yes, jealous," Molly repeated, a smile on their face to go along with their cool demeanor. "Sometimes that happens, you know. Even when you go into a relationship with the understanding that 'everything's casual; nothing interesting enough to share with the rest of the group.'"

It was a bit unnerving how well Molly could mimic his accent. Fjord scowled.

"Well, I'm not," Fjord told them. "It just... seemed like you wanted to unwind earlier, and I would'a been in the way."

"I don't mind sharing," Molly reminded him—it was what they had told Fjord after the 'boundaries talk' they had their first night together.

"I know you don't," Fjord replied, flopping back onto his pillow trove. 

There was silence for a moment, and then Molly asked, "Does it bother you? That I don't mind sharing?"

"You can do whatever you want, Molly," Fjord said. It was what he'd been reminding himself all evening, whenever the antics of the other Nein wound down enough to no longer distract him from his thoughts.

He and Molly weren't... anything. Just roommates. Roommates who sometimes helped to remind each other that they were still alive. They had agreed—from the start—that they weren't exclusive, that whatever happened between them was just casual, that they didn't need feelings to complicate the group's dynamic.

The cuddling was pretty great, though.

And the other things.

Molly slipped into Fjord's bed and wound an arm around his waist.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were jealous," Molly murmured against Fjord's shoulder.

"I wasn't—" Fjord tried to explain again.

But Molly interrupted by kissing his neck.

Fjord stayed where he was, determined not to give in to Molly's ministrations.

It was difficult to ignore Molly; the soft strokes of their fingers across Fjord's hip, shoulders, and back were very effective.

Eventually, Fjord gave in. He cleared his throat and admitted, "Okay, maybe I  _ was _ a little jealous."

"Were you?" Molly sounded delighted.

"Y'ever think  _ I _ might've wanted to hand-feed you fruit?" Fjord asked, a bit distracted by the design Molly was tracing along his side.

"Could you have done that while giving me a massage at the same time?" Molly wanted to know.

"Never know 'til you try," Fjord told them.

"Well," Molly huffed, their breath brushing across Fjord's skin. "I'm glad we got  _ that _ straightened out."

Fjord rolled his eyes fondly. "Me too."

Silence returned to their room, and Fjord felt lighter, somehow, for having confessed to Molly (and to himself). Molly's soft touches certainly didn't hurt, either.

One moment, Molly's hand was inching its way down Fjord's abdomen, the next, Molly was gone, rolled off the bed and heading for the door.

"Hey!" Fjord protested. "Where are you—"

"Ordering another fruit platter!" Molly called back.

"Get back here!" Fjord insisted, and dashed across the room himself to catch Molly around the waist before they could open the door.

"So you  _ don't _ want to test your theory?" Molly asked, relaxing against him.

"Not tonight," Fjord said, and pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

"The next time we stay here?" Molly bargained.

Fjord smiled. "That's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175117323998/pillow-trove-promise)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
